les indomptables domptés
by laloune
Summary: les chevaliers se font dompter, même notre cher ikky plutôt têtu...mais rien ne prouve que ses filles ne soient des réincarnations... rewiews!
1. Découvertes étonnantes!

_Il se trouve que je ne connais pas l'auteur, mais j'étais inspirée... l'important cé ke les persos de Saint seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux de mon invention._ _Fic saint seiya_

Deux ans après leur dernière bataille, la vie des chevaliers évoluait peu à peu. Seiya vivait avec une jeune fille adorable, Reid. Ils venaient d'avoir un bébé ( une fille) prénommée Lornha. Ikky n'avait pas trouvé l'âme sœur, vu qu'il fuyait les femmes. Il voyageait tout le temps pour ne pas avoir à subir les reproches incessants de son frère qui était marié depuis à peine quelques mois. Shiryu travaillait avec Hyoga et ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre à s'entraîner dans une salle en ville et avaient deux boulots : facteurs et serveurs dans un restaurant branché. Athéna travaillait toujours pour la paix, et pour ne pas perdre le contact avec ses guerriers, les invitait à déjeuner tous les dimanches au manoir.

Hyoga ouvrit les yeux difficilement.

-Dieu, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai !!!! Je suis crevé et condamné à aller jeter des lettres et des journaux devant les portes ! Se plaignit-il.

-tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ? Demanda son ami en portant sa chemise impeccablement repassée.

-Non, non, ça va aller. Je serai en retard, c'est tout.

-ok. Ton petit dej est sur la table. S'il te plait, fais attention à ne rien salir, et si tu sais que tu vas partir sans ranger, mets les assiettes dans l'évier. Et n'oublies pas...

-De faire le lit, je sais !!

-à tout à l'heure.

-Mouais.

Shiryu était un maniaque de la propreté et ne supportait pas que quoi que ce soit quitte sa place. Tout le contraire de hyoga, qui était paresseux et bordélique.

Il se leva et prit une douche, s'habilla, brossa ses dents et ses cheveux et prit son petit déjeuner. Il partit sans faire le lit, naturellement. Il allait se faire bombarder ce midi !

Il enfourcha son vélo et pédala vers le bureau. Il prit sa charge à distribuer et partit. Comme il était arrivé le dernier, il devait prendre les paquets les plus lourds et aller dans le quartier des riches pour faire du porte à porte pour remettre les journaux commandés. Il aimait bien ça, d'ailleurs. Les vieilles dames l'adoraient, les jeunes filles encore plus et les pères insistaient pour jouer une ''petite'' partie de golf (même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était) avec lui.

Il descendit et sonna à l'énième porte depuis tout à l'heure, un gâteau à la bouche. Une brune en pyjama, avec des grands yeux verts, lui ouvrit.

-'Jour, je vous apporte votre...euh... ''scientifique express'' fit-il en lisant à travers le papier glacé.

-Merci. C'est très gentil.

-Vous êtes nouvelle, dans le quartier ?

Elle le regarda (enfin) d'un air stupéfié et daigna répondre.

-Oui, c'est cela.

Il perçut un léger accent étranger.

-Moi, c'est hyoga. Enchanté de vous connaître.

-Merci, hyoga. Au revoir.

Elle claqua la porte. Il était étonné de sa boulette.

-Waw ! Dis donc, je m'étais jamais ramassé comme ça !

Il raconta sa rencontre du matin à shiryu plus tard dans la nuit.

-Elle est exceptionnelle !

-tu ne la connais même pas, soupira son ami.

-Mais je sens qu'elle l'est ! Elle est belle comme... je sais plus, moi !! Il faut que je la revoie.

Le lendemain matin, il demanda à être affecté dans ''le'' porte à porte. Requête qui lui fut immédiatement accordée par le chef, bien qu'il se doutât de quelque chose. Il partit donc, la bouche en cœur, mal coiffé et vêtu d'un simple jean avec un débardeur gris, sonner à sa porte en dernier. Ce fut ELLE qui vint encore ouvrir, mais cette fois habillée. Dommage.

-Bonjour, votre journal mensuel.

Elle le prit et murmura un vague merci avant de claquer la porte.

Le samedi, comme il ne bossait pas, il alla prendre des pâtisseries à la boulangerie en vélo et croisa sa dernière petite amie. La blessure de leur séparation se réouvrit instantanément.

-Euh... bonjour, Hyoga, dit-elle, timide.

-S'lut.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux mi-longs d'un geste embarrassé et lui sourit. Elle était magnifique, cette fille. Blonde aux yeux noisette, corps de rêve à en faire tomber plus d'un, bref... Ils s'étaient rencontrés juste après la dernière bataille et il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle aussi, d'après ce qu'elle disait. Mais elle était capricieuse et jalouse maladive. Elle pensait que toutes les filles voulaient coucher avec lui, elle le suivait sans arrêt, au risque de sa propre vie. En fait, elle avait des choses à se reprocher elle et culpabilisait tellement qu'elle lui faisait un scandale pour un rien. Un soir, il l'avait trouvée dans **son** lit, dans **son** appartement, avec un autre. Il n'avait pu maîtriser la colère qui l'envahissait et elle avait eu droit aux pires des insultes russes qui puisse exister. Ensuite, il l'avait flanquée à la porte et c'était là qu'il avait pris shiryu comme coloc. C'était il y avait... 5mois ? Oui, c'était ça.

-Alors, ça va ?

-Ouais.

Il se détourna pour éviter de lui parler et passa sa commande.

-tu ne veux pas me parler, c'est ça ? Je te comprends. Je suis horrible.

-Non, pas du tout...

Elle commença à verser des larmes amères et pour la faire taire, il l'emmena boire un café. Ils discutèrent de longues minutes- ou plutôt de longues heures- et il enfourchait son vélo pour rentrer quand une jeune fille vint le cogner, l'air complètement affolé. Il reconnut instantanément la brune volcanique.

-qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-ils.. veulent me tuer !empêchez les, je vous en prie !!!

-restez derrière moi et ne bougez surtout pas.

Des brigands qui en voulaient certainement au sac de la demoiselle arrivèrent, des couteaux bien cachés dans leurs mains et sommèrent Hyoga de la leur laisser. Il ne céda pas et leur donna une telle raclée qu'ils ne réussirent qu'à lui entailler l'épaule et la joue droite.

La brune était maintenant assise dans un coin du café ( encore vide) et elle ne le reconnut pas quand il s'approcha d'elle. Sur le coup, comme ça, elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais il était drôlement craquant, ce blondinet !

-ça va mieux, euh... ?

-Shamisen. Oui, beaucoup, merci.

Etrangement, il garda le silence pendant deux minutes et ne lui posa aucune question du genre '' pourquoi vous ont ils attaqué'' ou ''donnez moi la raison pour laquelle une aussi jolie femme que vous...blabla''.

Au bout d'un long moment, il lui dit en rigolant :

-Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, hein ?

-Euh... non, je ne crois...

-'jour ! cé vot'jounal ! s'imita t'il en faisant mine d'enlever une casquette inexistante.

-Oh... c'est vous ! Hyoga !

elle rougit un peu.

-Pardonnez moi, j'ai la tête je sais pas où, là.

Il sourit puis grimaça de douleur. Elle s'en aperçut et le trimballa chez elle de force pour se faire soigner. Elle l'assit dans son salon en désordre et monta à l'étage pour prendre sa trousse à pharmacie.

Elle passa un disque de coton imbibé d'alcool sur son épaule lui fit un pansement, puis attaqua son visage. En posant le sparadrap, celui ci s'emmêla avec les cheveux de hyoga. Elle tenta de les retirer et s'ensuivit un pêle-mêle incroyable. Hyoga attira gentiment son visage au sien et l'embrassa.

-Non... il ne faut pas... soupira t'elle en se séparant de lui, les joues en feu.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne te connais pas, et je me méfie.

-En somme, je dois me présenter. Je ne peux pas te dire tout, mais je suis honnête et je travaille dur. Je suis russe et j'ai perdu ma mère à l'âge de six ans.

-Eh bien, je respecte ton secret. Moi je suis espagnole, mon père et ma mère sont aubergistes et j'ai une sœur, Mercedes, en Espagne. Je suis scientifique et c'est pour ma dernière découverte que ces gens me recherchaient.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas moi même. Une sorte de boîte dans les montagnes avec un signe étrange.

-ah bon, fit il, intéressé. Quel signe ?

-Je crois que c'est le sagittaire.

Tralalère ! cé moi la grande auteur !!!! bon je vous dis tt de suite ke je répondrai o rewiews kan jorai le tps, mai nempèche ke je les lirai koi !! bisous je vou love !!!


	2. Coïncidences

_Pour mon (ou ma, dsl, je me rappel ) rewieweur(euse)merci pr cette remarque, jen pren compte et bisous !!!!_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Il afficha une mine surprise puis reprit ces esprits.

-Je peux la voir ?

-bien sûr ! Viens avec moi.

Elle le fit entrer dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre et la lui montra. Il en resta ébahi.

-Par Athéna ! Mais c'est l'armure du sagittaire !

-quoi ?

-Oh, rien, je t'assure...

-Explique-moi, je t'en prie.

-Je n'en ai pas l'autorisation, mais tu peux venir avec moi avec ça ?Demanda t'il.

-non. Où veux-tu m'emmener ?

-si je t'explique, tu ne comprendras pas et tu ne me croiras pas. Je te demande seulement de venir avec moi.

Elle parut hésiter.

-Je ne te ferai aucun mal, je te le jure. J'ai une tête à ça, moi ? Plaisanta t'il en l'attirant à lui.

-Dis-moi au moins où on va et je te suis.

-d'accord. On va au château qui se trouve au Nord de la ville.

-Ah, ce château étrange ? Qui y habite ?

-hop hop hop ! Tu as dit que tu me suivrais !

-oui, mais pas en silence.

Il la regarda rire, et là, dans cette chambre, il eut envie de la renverser sur la table pour la parcourir de baisers. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il fut surpris un quart de seconde, puis se reprit et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Ses gémissements ne cessaient de s'amplifier et hyoga sentit son pantalon le serrer de plus en plus.

-On doit arrêter...shamisen... sinon je ne pourrai plus me contrôler.

-Qui te demande de te contrôler ? Murmura t'elle, très chatte.

-On doit aller chez Athéna, ensuite on fera ce que tu voudras, d'accord ? Fit-il en la repoussant à regret. J'ai besoin d'une douche froide, se dit-il.

Ils prirent l'armure, la chargèrent dans la voiture et hyoga téléphona aux autres.

-Seiya ! C'est urgent, rendez-vous chez Pallas dès que tu peux.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je crois qu'on nous écoute, je ne peux rien te dire, mais ça nous concerne tous les cinq, et plus précisément toi. Rappelle-moi quel signe astrologique tu es ?

-euh...sagittaire, pourquoi ?

-eh bien, rendez-vous là bas, ok ?

-D'accord, j'y vais. Appelle shun et Shiryu.

-Je le fais dès que je raccroche. A tout à l'heure. Et n'en parles à personne.

Il appela les deux manquant à l'appel et ils se retrouvèrent devant la grille du château vers 17 h ( longue route). Pendant que Shamisen conduisait, hyoga se ''ventilait'' et se promettait une douche glaciale dès l'arrivée, avant même les discussions. Ils entrèrent avec les voitures et la grille se referma et se verrouilla automatiquement. Quand ils descendirent, hyoga présenta son accompagnatrice.

-Shun, shiryu et seiya, je vous présente Shamisen. Voilà mes amis.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Ils étaient étonnés que leur ami ait emmené une étrangère ici, mais quand il fit sortir l'armure du chevalier du sagittaire, ils en restèrent sans voix.

-C'est elle qui l'a trouvée.

-ça veut dire... firent-ils à l'unisson sans terminer, car la princesse Saori leur faisait signe d'entrer.

Shamisen se présenta et s'assit en face de Saori. Hyoga expliqua se qui s'était passé et elle tira la conclusion.

-à moins-et je dis bien à moins- que cette femme ne meurt, c'est elle le chevalier du sagittaire.

-Waw, ça va trop vite pour moi. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Saori lui refit l'histoire entière des chevaliers, lui expliqua les règles et termina par ses devoirs et ses nouveaux droits.

-Mais, et si ce n'était pas moi ?

-Il n'y a aucune possibilité, c'est l'armure qui vous a choisie.

-Mais j'étais avec ma sœur ! Et si c'était elle que cette armure avait choisie ?

La princesse parut réfléchir un instant.

-Qui l'a trouvée ?

-C'est elle, elle m'a appelée et j'ai accouru. C'est elle qui a un don pour les arts martiaux et une passion pour l'histoire ancienne. Moi, je n'y crois pas -enfin, je n'y croyais pas-.

-où est-elle ?

-Elle est en Espagne avec mes parents, en Andalouse.

-D'après ce que je crois, Ikky y est, non ?

-oui ;il m'a dit qu'il était en andalouse, justement, dans une auberge appelée ''LaShamedes'' intervint Shun. Il ne veut pas être dérangé.

-Mais c'est le nom de l'auberge de mes parents ! S'étonna Shamisen. Ce nom est le mélange de nos deux prénoms. Drôles de coïncidences, vous ne croyez pas ? en moins de deux semaines, je trouve une armure, je déménage, je rencontre hyoga, je me fais agresser, il me sauve et m'apprend que je détiens une armure de machin truc, ensuite il se trouve que votre ami est dans l'auberge de mes parents et qu'il s'appelle Ikky...

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Non, ma sœur est amoureuse de lui comme pas possible et elle m'en parle tous les soirs au téléphone. Quand j'y suis allée pour les vacances, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir, il était allé en pèlerinage je ne sais où et il devait revenir le jour de mon départ. On s'est raté, et c'est tout.

-Shun, tu as le numéro de cette auberge ? Questionna la princesse.

-Oui.

-Laissez, je vais appeler.

Shamisen se leva et alla composer le numéro.

-Hola, esta Mercedes ?

-Si, quien es ?

-shamisen.

-chérie ! Ça va ?

-bien, sauf que j'ai un problème énorme. Je veux que tu viennes au japon.

-QUOI, mais t'es folle ?

-Non, j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission délicate. Je ne peux pas t'en parler par téléphone. Ton billet t'attendra à l'aéroport.

-D'accord, je me prépare et j'y vais.

-Je te garantis que tu auras une magnifique surprise.

-tu parles, je ne sais même pas si je pourrai revoir ikky après ta ''mission'' !

-tu verras, tu verras. Maintenant, je te laisse, ton avion part à 23 h, il est 17h 30.

Mercedes soupira et fit ses bagages. Elle entendit un bruit et s'aperçut que ikky était perché sur l'arbre en face de la fenêtre. En deux mois qu'il était là, il n'avait jamais aligné plus de trois mots en sa présence et s'enfuyait dès qu'elle l'approchait à moins de trois mètres. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et lui annonça simplement :

-Je sais que vous vous en fichez, mais je pars ce soir pour le japon.

Il la regarda. Ou plutôt la fixa sans broncher, comme pour dessiner les traits de ce visage aux cheveux bruns et doux. Puis il sauta à bas de l'arbre et partit, les mains dans les poches, vers la réception. Une larme furtive passa sur la joue de Mercedes, mais elle l'effaça bien vite et descendit sa malle dans la salle de restaurant.

-Mercedes, tu vas déjà partir ? S'enquit sa mère en espagnol.

-Oui, maman, mon avion est bientôt. Si je veux avoir mon billet, il faut que je me dépêche.

Son père commanda un taxi et elle mangea un plat de boulettes de viande avant de partir. Elle mit la valise dans le coffre et s'apprêtait à fermer la porte quand la main de Ikky l'en empêcha. Sans commentaires, il s'installa à côté d'elle et ils prirent la route.

_Alors, on en pense quoi, hein ? Je vous en bouche un coin là, non ? (Je blague) j'attends les rewiews, (remarque, même sans je continuerai parce que je le fais pour le plaisir et non pour l'argent) rewiews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
